To evaluate the safety, efficacy, and population effectiveness/impact of a virus-like particle human papillomavirus vaccine. To explore immunological responses associated with vacination, immunological determinants of protection, and minimum protective levels associated with vaccination. To evaluate the impact of HPV vaccination on cytology and HPV DNA based screening programs. To evaluate the natural history of HPV types other than HPV-16/18 in a vaccinated population.